Maximum Ride Truth or Dare?
by josie1901
Summary: Fax! its funny, and i think its a good read, so give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

**New Maximum Ride fanfic hope you like it!**

"Yo" Fang called as we soared through the sky. I turned and looked at him, he nodded his head to the left so I glanced over. When I did I saw a cave perfect to spend the night in plus even though I love the rain it sucks when your clothes smell like wet dog and it looks like its about to pour.

I nodded. It's scary how Fang and I can communicate so silently, like we can read each others minds. Well no, like he can read my mind I have no clue whats going on u in his head, he's always so quiet. At any rate I angled myself so now we were soaring towards the entrance to the cave.

"Ohhhhhh"" Nudge said. "This is perfect. I was hoping we wouldn't get rained on……" She went on and on as we landed in the cave and checked it out. I shot Fang a look about Nudge, and he grinned knowingly. He seems to be in a good mood. I shook out my wings trying to cool them off from the many hours they were working. My flock followed my example and soon all of us were shaking our feathers.

We all sat down and Gazzy said "I'm starving" I nodded my own stomach was grumbling. "Ig your in charge, Fang and I are going to scrounge up some food" Iggy nodded. I looked at Fang and he came over next to me an I said "Well we'll be back in the next two hours max" Everyone nodded. So I leapt in the air fang following closely behind me then beside me. Ten minutes into the flight I couldn't take the silence any more. "Fang" I said irritated, "I don't know how the hell you stay so quiet but if you don't say something soon I am going to go crazy" Well I thought maybe I am crazy I do have a voice in my head,

Fang said as if he was reading my mind "Your going crazy? Max you are crazy you do have a voice in your head you know" He cracked a rare grin. "Haha you talked" I replied wittily. But silence followed my comment. "Ugh! How can you stand this sometimes all I want is everyone to shut up but now its driving me crazy!" Fang sighed "I hope Iggy doesn't blow anything up" I looked at him dumbfounded "I already looked he doesn't have any bombs on him." Fang looked at me gravely. "You don't look in all the right…or wrong places I guess you could say."

Just as I was about to respond to that I saw some lights below. We were above a small town, I gave Fang a look, and he nodded. I tucked my wings in, so I could free fall, then pulled my wings out at the last minute. We landed in a woods right by a local connivance store. We headed up to the store, I had something's I needed to buy so I said "Fang Yo, here's forty bucks go get some food I gotta get something" He gave me a questioning look but I just avoided his gaze. There is no freaking way I'm telling Fang I need to buy tampons and some Midol. If I'm going to make it through the week I need to buy it. So I made sure Fang was in the food isle when I headed over toward the women carp. I found some regular sized tampons and then I looked around for some Midol when I turned around I saw Fang staring at the box in my hand like oh I don't like I was HOLDING A BOX OF FREAKING TAMPONS! I blushed. For what reason? I don't know so I grabbed a bottle of Midol and started over towards the register.

Fang followed behind me setting his stuff behinds my 'lady' items. He kept staring at me like I had Gang Green or Wings (haha) I stuck my hand out for the forty I gave him before and he just stared at my hand, not sure what to do. I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together indicating money, while rolling my eyes. He silently forked over the cash as the guy rang up our stuff. The guy looked at my tampons and the amount of chocolate bars Fang must have grabbed, and said "Your girl craves chocolate? My girl craves pickles don't ask me why though" Oh god I was never going to live this down. One being called Fangs girl and two the guy referring to what I crave when I have my period in front of Fang.

"Crave?" Fang asked. I shook my head blushing and after forking over the forty bucks I dragged Fang out of there before he could ask the guy what he meant. As soon as we were out of the store Fang burst out laughing "That guy at the register lost his Marbles! Craving! Haha" I just shook my head again and took off for the woods.

Oh my god! I couldn't get Fang to shut up and stop asking my questions. "So what was that guy talking about?" "Why didn't you just tell me you needed to buy that stuff?" "Fang!" I shouted mid air. We were just flying. I was turning bright red. "Dude I'm 14 what did you expect just cus I hit like a guy doesn't mean I'm not going to get my period! The guy at the store was being an asshole. Sometimes when girls get their period they crave stuff. Jesus Christ!" By now I was bright red and really really embarrassed.

**Please review the next chapter will be going up soon, hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, there readers I forgot to specify that the truth or dare part is coming im leading up too it. Thanks for reading. Oh and its a little short but the next chapter will be longer.**

**FPOV**

Whoa I keep running it over in my head. I expected when I went to go see what Max was buying it would be stuff to prank me with. Not in a million years would I have thought she would be buying tampons. How does she handle it? I mean we're always moving place to place, how come I've never noticed? Dude maybe because she didn't want you to find out , cause you would rag her out.

I sighed, "Max…" I said, but she cut me off. "Fang look if your about to make fun of me about it don't bother"

I shook my head. "No im not gonna make fun of you, it's just I guess I never really thought you'd need that stuff and.." I trailed off thinking maybe it would be better if I stayed silent.

That statement must have REALLY pissed Max off considering how she said "You didn't think I would need it! Do you not think I'm not a girl?!" I smirked, then appraised her well built body my eyes watching her chest rise and fall from anger, her beautiful wings strong and perfect keeping her airborne. I flew in front of her and said "No I think you're a girl" My hands were on her hips. I edged her towards the ground.

**MPOV**

Oh my god is Fang flirting with me? He's edging me towards the ground. His hands were on my waist. We landed gracefully into a forest. "Shall I prove to you how much of a girl I think you are?" I could hardly speak so I just stared at Fang. Then all of a sudden he was leaning towards me.

Our lips connected, his lips working slow and hesitant, mine hungry and exuberant. I kissed him faster, and his tongue searched the out side of my mouth. I opened my mouth obediently. I whimpered as he outlined my lips with his tongue mine doing the same to his. I could feel his lips smirk as he saw how he affected me.

Next thing I knew his hands were up my shirt caressing my stomach. I felt his was up to my chest, his hands resting there. Then he pulled his mouth from mine and whispered "See I knew you are a girl; Boobs and all" I punched him, but his lips came back to mine.

It was really hard to think when his hands were up your shirt and he's kissing you so well. I pulled back a moment "The flocks hungry we'd better head back" I said sullenly. To my surprise Fang groaned. Then in a slightly serious slightly teasing voice he asked "Am I a better kisser than Sam?" I grinned at him, then ran thirty feet and soared in the air. "That's for me to know and you NOT to find out." Fang was in the air soaring with me in a matter of seconds. "Okay so are we telling the flock?" I asked. Fang shrugged and said "I hate to break it to you but one Angle can read minds so no thinking how hot I am okay?" I rolled my eyes "and two Iggy and everybody already suspect we are together"

"Huh" I said. "That's news to me" He rolled his eyes. I flew closer to him so my wing tips were just brushing his. We headed back to the cave in a silence that wasn't to bad, it was actually nice. When we got back the flock was doing something horrible, something I feared, they were playing truth or dare.

**So what did you think? I'll try and update soon. Please review I need some input, thumbs up or down for the Fax? Any thoughts? Review it or PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is the chapter where truth or dare starts!!**

**FPOV**

As we entered the cave I saw to my horror they were playing truth or dare. Oh god I thought.

I held up the bag of food while for the first time I saw Max stuff her 'daily spoils' into her bag without anyone noticing except me.

Then Angel said "We were just about to start! You and Max are playing too. We can eat and play at the same time." I rolled my eyes and glared at Max.

I knew she didn't want to play so I went behind her and pushed her over to sit down. "Okay I'll ask first" Angel said. "Ummm Max…." Then I started to go off into my own world. Did I kiss better than Sam? Am i a horrible kisser? Then Angel laughed, I completely forgot she can read my mind. I shot her a look but she ignored me. "Max" she said in an innocent voice, "Who kisses better Fang or Sam?"

**MPOV**

I blinked. Oh god this is awkward. I shot Fang a look that said 'keep your thoughts under control will ya?'. He smiled at me and said surprisingly "Do tell…" I shot him a death glare.

Then I looked around, Gazzy looked disgusted, Iggy was smirking, and Nudge was laughing silently. I looked over at Angel and she gave me Bambi eyes. Oh god why is this the question? I mean Sam was an okay kisser but compared to Fang….Holy crap could Fang kiss. I thought back to when he made me whimper in pleasure.

Then angel burst out laughing and she stared at me surprised. "Aw shit!" I moaned. I forgot Angel could read minds, and she saw what I pictured too. "Wow Fang from what I've seen and heard" she shot me a glance, "you're an amazing kisser" I refused to look at anyone, then Fang said "Huh, I knew she was warm for my from". "Haha" I muttered sarcastically. Before Angel could go into more detail about what she heard/saw I said. "My turn truth or dare Gazzy?" Gazzy who was still in shock said "Dare"

I thought for a minute, "Okay" I said. "I dare you too in Fangs voice say 'I wear bra's and I just adore Iggy he's my boyfriend'" I said. Fang shot the death glare. Gazzy looked nervously between me and Fang. Then said in a deep voice that I could swear was coming from Fang, "I wear bra's and I just adore Iggy he's my boyfriend" Gazzy mimicked.

Fang turned red, and the rest of the flock including me laughed so hard I started to cry. Then Gazzy said "Okay Angel truth or dare?" Then Iggy leaned over and whispered too Gazzy and they both snickered. Angel having read their minds said "Dare" "Okay" Gazzy said. "I dare you too make Max kiss Fang" I glared at Gazzy then stared at Angel saying "No,No,No,No" over and over again in my head. She gave me an apologetic look. I looked over at Fang and he was blushing, Fang was blushing! Oh well. Then Angel said "Max you will kiss Fang exactly like you kissed him before you got here" I gulped. "Angel No….." I muttered but I was already walking towards Fang. He said "Shit" then I threw myself at him. I was kissing his lips like before. Oh god I was never going too live this down! Fang was acting hesitant. "Fang you have to kiss Max like you did before" Angel commanded. Then our lips were moving just the way they had before. His hands started to move up my shirt. Oh my god! I cant let them see this!!! Or have Iggy hear us going at it. Gazzy gasped. Then thankfully Angel said "Stop" I pulled away, I looked at fang but he was avoiding everyone's gaze including mine. I surprised myself as I went back into the position I had been in before in Fangs arms and I lifted his chin.

His eyes were blazing, and I kissed him gently on the lips then walked back over to the circle. Everyone was silent. Then Iggy burst out "Oh my god! Someone has been busy! Poor Gasman, and everyone are going to be scarred for life, I mean I am and I could only hear you." I glared at them but it was no use on Iggy so I said "You guys are horrible" Then before I could start to rant, Angel said "Nudge truth or Dare?" Nudge looked nervous. Considering what just happened I would be too. "Truth" she answered. Angel clapped her hands together and said "Okay Nudge have you ever kissed a boy?" She looked embarrassed but answered "Yes".

My eyes widened with shock. I had just gotten my first kiss. Jesus she way younger than me. Then Nudge said "My turn. Igs truth or dare?" Iggy answered quickly. "Dare" Nudged tapped her chin thinking. Oh dear, what is she thinking? "I dare you too tell me what you think I look like…Exactly what I look like" she said exaggerating exactly. Fang laughed.

I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head as if saying just watch. Iggy started "Well I know your dark skinned, you have pretty hair, your tall, slim, and…." Iggy paused. "Well your beautiful." Nudge blushed, but Iggy wasn't done, "But you never shut up." Then he smiled and we all laughed. "Okay Fang truth or Dare?" Iggy asked.

Fang looked nervous, then in a strong emotionless voice he said "Truth" He was probably worried about having to kiss me in front of everyone. Iggy sighed. "Ummm" then Angel whispered to Iggy, and he looked confused. "What did you guys buy at the store?" Oh god if Angel knew about this, that meant Fang had been thinking about it. I will never live this down.

Fang looked at me nervously. "Well we bought some chocolate bars, some chow" then as fast as he could and as quiet which was pretty quiet but they still heard "and um tampons and Midol" Iggy laughed. "why did you buy tampons and Midol?" Fang looked from me to Iggy. During the silence he figured it out. "Oh Max needed it." He said surprised.

Then Gazzy spoke up "What are tampons?" "Okay" I shouted. "Time for bed! And Fang, Iggy your in charge of giving Gazzy the talk I did it for Nudge" The nodded. "Ig's take third watch, I'll take first, Fang will take second." "Okay" they agreed. So I went and sat down at the edge of the cave.

I heard foot steps. I figured it was Gazzy coming to ask me to questions, but that was Fangs job. But it was Fang. He sat down beside men silently. "Well" he said finally " that was an interesting game of truth or dare. A lot came out. Like how you think I'm an amazing kisser"

Then I cut him off "and how you had your hand up my shirt." He grinned at me and said "Yeah stuff like that" Then we sat there together. I decided to stretch my wings, so I let them out and Fang did something pretty surprising. He stroked my wings. It felt really good, so I snuggled up to him and we both took first watch.

**How did you like that chapter? Review. The more reviews the faster I'll update. **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I am very sorry I havent updated but I do plan to write soon. IM REALLY SORRY!! Please be a little more patient


End file.
